Cross-project learning enables modification of a subject project based on a review of existing projects. For instance, a review of the existing projects may enable identification of problems in the subject project, which may then be repaired in the subject project. Further, in cross-project learning, existing solutions incorporated in existing projects may be used to repair the problems in the subject project. Thus, an amount of re-work may decrease. For example, efficiency in repairing the problems in the subject project may be improved by using work already performed for existing projects.
In cross-project learning, conventional tools follow a one-size-fits-all approach. For instance, many of the conventional tools use a general corpus that includes many, disorganized and unrelated software programs. The general corpus is used for any subject project or any code search. Use of the general corpus includes irrelevant projects, which may introduce noise and increase costs associated with the code search and the learning process.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.